


Bajo Mi Piel

by The_Platypus_Trickster



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/pseuds/The_Platypus_Trickster
Summary: En un mundo en que acabar con tu alma gemela se ha convertido en una ley con sus propias normas... Charles y Erik no dejarán  de pelear contra el destino y entre ellos.
Relationships: Cherik, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bajo Mi Piel

Las almas gemelas eran uno de esos temas que todos conocían, hasta donde la historia del mundo recordaba los mitos griegos eran los que más se habían acercado a explicar el fenómeno, la historia de seres con cuatro brazos y piernas y dos cabezas separados por los rayos de Zeus, condenados a buscar su otra pero con una conexión que pasó de generación en generación, donde la piel de esas dos mitades aún se recordaba y por ello cuando uno hacía un trazo sobre su cuerpo, el mismo trazo se reflejaría en el cuerpo de la persona a la que estaba destinada.

Al principio y teniendo en cuenta que no muchos tenían acceso a la educación, encontrar tu alma gemela era un juego de azar, un dibujo o una marca o incluso un mapa eran las pistas que había para encontrar con quien debías pasar el resto de tus días hasta que la educación fue más pública y los dibujos empezaron a ser sustituidos por los garabatos entusiastas de niños de cinco años que escribían un hola en sus brazos a la espera de recibir respuesta de alguien del otro lado. Eso fue lo que hizo el pequeño Erik Lehnserr cuando estaba en el parvulario, mirando su brazo entusiasmado pero perdiendo la fe poco a poco a medida que palabras y flores y mariposas e incluso un pequeño robot aparecían en los brazos de sus compañeros y sin embargo el suyo permanecía vacío de respuestas.

Durante los siguientes meses Erik se dedicó a escribir cada día hasta que el rumor de que no tenía un alma gemela había comenzado a circular y el sentimiento de que estaba roto, de que el destino quería que estuviese sólo se apoderó de su pecho, un sentimiento de frío y de vacío y al cabo de un año dejó de intentarlo y su carácter alegre e inocente desapareció por completo, volviéndose frío y apático ante todo y todos.

Sin fé y sin ganas de arreglar su situación o de buscar a alguien, el chico caminó por la vida ocupándose solo de sus asuntos pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando el día de su decimoquinto cumpleaños un pequeño _**“¿Dónde estás?”**_ con letras escritas por una mano infantil apareció en su brazo, escrito en un suave color azul dándole la respuesta que por tanto tiempo había buscado sobre porqué aquel día no había respondido nadie, porque aún no había nacido pero sencillamente a ese punto su humor y su deseo de tener un alma gemela habían desaparecido y decidió no responder, ya que se había tomado su tiempo en nacer, quería que pagase y que sufriese como él había sufrido y se sintiese tan roto como él lo había hecho sin embargo, algo llamó su atención, tras unos segundos cayó en la cuenta de que no había escrito Hola o ¿Hay alguien ahí? Frases típicas que los niños solían escribir, si no un simple y misterioso ¿Dónde estás? Como si supiese que él estaba allí con completa certeza… Llamado por su curiosidad estuvo tentado de escribirse en el brazo queriendo saber como podía estar tan seguro de su existencia cuando la misma letra volvió a formarse en su brazo en otro color y algo más abajo **_“Sé que estás ahí”_**. Estaba empezando a sentirse acorralado pero se mantuvo en sus trece, negándose a responder ni siquiera cuando volvió a recibir otro mensaje en el brazo contrario **_“Como quieras”_** y no volvió a recibir ningún otro mensaje ese día… O eso se creyó él.

Desde que había recibido el último mensaje durante la hora de comida y después de ir al baño y hasta la hora de salir y volver a casa por algún motivo todos parecían reírse de él, apartándose de su camino, la única persona con suficiente decencia para avisarle de lo que le había pasado había sido Emma Frost, quien se limitó a sacar un pequeño espejo de su bolso y mostrarle que se llevaba horas con un enorme bigote y barba dibujados por toda su cara de un vistoso color verde ¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Cómo se atrevía a humillarlo de aquella manera? Tomó el pintalabios de Emma y se escribió en la mano ** _“¡Borra eso!”_** sin embargo no recibió respuesta y tuvo que pasarse el resto del día y parte de la mañana siguiente con esa cara ¿Qué clase de alma gemela le había tocado? Esa era la pregunta que su cerebro parecía insistente en querer resolver hasta que decidió que no era su problema, él no quería un alma gemela, se había acostumbrado a estar roto a estar solo, no necesitaba a nadie e incluso estaba convencido que haberle pedido que parase había sido un error, sin embargo quien quiera que fuese que estuviese al otro había estado tan seguro de que él existía, sentía curiosidad sobre como lo sabía.

Tras dos semanas de calma y silencio que hicieron que Erik empezase a sentir un agujero en la boca del estómago porque ¿Y si algo le había pasado? Aunque su letra había sido bastante clara se notaba que aún era un niño o niña ¿No…? Una mañana de domingo dibujos y manchas de pintura aparecieron por su rostro en múltiples colores rosados y azulados y flores y mariposas empezaron a llenar sus brazos así que cogiendo un rotulador se escribió en la mano **_“¿Quién eres?”_ **y tras minutos observando su pregunta de forma intensa, algunos de los dibujos empezaron a desaparecer y la respuesta llegó en su antebrazo, escrita con mucho cuidado **_“Charles, un placer conocerlo, señor”_ **¿Señor? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo señor? **_“Mocoso tengo quince años, no soy un señor, por cierto, mi nombre es Erik”_ **a lo que la respuesta llegó en seguida ** _“Yo tengo once”_** ¿Cómo que tenía once? Levantándose para ir al baño, se estaba frotando el brazo con agua caliente para borrar lo que había escrito cuando su madre lo encontró y le dio una mirada extraña hasta que se percató de lo que estaba pasando.

\- _Erik…_ – Murmuró sin querer terminar la frase, sabía lo mucho que su hijo había sufrido por la falta de un alma gemela.

- _Sí, mamá, existe, aunque es un mocoso_ – Suspiró mostrando a su madre los dibujos y las letras que aún quedaban en su brazo.

- _Hijo, no te avergüences y no seas grosero con el pobre niño, tu padre me llevaba diecisiete años_ – Le sonrió maternal acariciándole la mejilla – _El destino le ha elegido para ti y te puedo decir algo que me solía decir él, el destino nunca se equivoca y espera a que la persona perfecta nazca para unirla a ti, le ha tomado unos años pero está aquí por fin, no lo eches a un lado solo porque estés dolido._

Erik asintió, suspirando con media sonrisa – _Te lo prometo mamá, le daré una oportunidad._

Con una sonrisa la mujer le dio un beso en la frente, entregándole un paquete de toallitas desmaquillantes y un lápiz delineador de su estuche de maquillaje y lo dejó a solas, Erik volvió a su dormitorio lápiz en mano y se dejó caer en la cama para encontrar en su brazo escrito **_“¿Por qué tu brazo está rojo?”_ **era casi tierno que el niño estuviese preocupado por él pero eso le hizo responder con la pregunta que más necesitaba responder **_“¿Cómo sabías que existo?”_** y la respuesta fue casi inmediata **_“Morados y heridas”_** , ¿Morados y heridas? Sí era cierto que él se metía en muchas peleas pero era un niño de quien hablaba ¿Qué niño no se hace heridas y morados corriendo por el parque? ¿Acaso era uno de esos niños que eran mimados toda su vida y mantenidos en una burbuja de protección?, estaba acariciando su brazo con una de las toallitas desmaquillantes cuando un nuevo mensaje apareció ** _“Debo irme, mi familia no quiere que hable contigo”_**.

Charles Xavier a sus once años era un chico inteligente, casi considerado un genio, su familia lo había empezado a llenar de actividades extraescolares y cursos desde que había aprendido a caminar, queriendo que fuese un maestro y experto en todo lo que escogiesen para él, por ello la mañana en que se había despertado con un ojo morado y una fina línea en su brazo había sido lo más emocionante para él, algo que sus padres no podían controlar, algo nuevo y emocionante hasta que al llegar al parvulario se enteró de que existían las almas gemelas y quiso escribirle, siendo detenido cada vez por sus padres quienes estaban convencidos de que quien estuviese unido a él no era más que un criminal y le habían prohibido terminantemente hablar con él, sin embargo, una mañana durante el recreo un chico llamado Hank le había colado pinturas en el bolsillo y le había animado a escribir a su alma gemela después de averiguar que Raven, la hermana adoptiva de ocho años de Charles era la del propio Hank, sin embargo, tras ser pillado con la cara pintada de verde, una profesora se había escandalizado y había avisado a sus padres, quienes le habían retirado cualquier instrumento de escritura y dibujo sin supervisión hasta el domingo que decidió hacer algo que nunca había hecho antes, desobedecer y jugando con su hermana, dejando que lo utilizase de lienzo se escondió para poder escribir cuando vio que quien estaba al otro lado quería comunicarse con él, sin embargo, parecía que sus últimas palabras lo debían haber irritado y a pesar de su insistencia en los siguientes días y semanas, él, Erik, no volvió a responder nunca más.

Durante los siguientes tres años Charles abandonó la idea de Erik, a veces llegando a creer que solo había sido una alucinación y en realidad nunca había tenido a nadie y por su parte, Erik, ofendido y dolido porque la familia de Charles no quisieran que el niño hablase con él no había dado más señales de vida que algún rasguño accidental hasta que…

Charles tenía ya catorce años cuando un lunes por la mañana se levantó con marcas y arañazos en su espalda y chupetones y marcas de pintalabios en su cuello, su corazón recibiendo una punzada de dolor porque aquello era evidentemente cosa de Erik, quien a partir de aquel día parecía empeñado en hacer que dejasen una colección de marcas por su cuerpo, su rabia y dolor crecieron cuando números de teléfono con el nombre de chicas encima empezaron a aparecer en las palmas de sus manos. Hank y Raven, ahora amigos inseparables estaban indignados en su nombre, queriendo que Charles fuese feliz, Raven incluso había empezado a anotar los números de teléfono de esas chicas llevándoselos a su primo Azazel de veinte años y con una voz profunda, su única familia biológica a parte de Kurt, el hermano pequeño de Azazel. El mayor se había puesto furioso al escuchar lo que había sucedido, era casi una regla escrita que si al llegar a los diecisiete aún no habías conocido a tu alma gemela en persona o habíais decidido no querer estar juntos, la mínima decencia y cortesía obligaban a no adquirir ninguna marca de amor si decidías tener sexo con otra persona, así que cambiando el plan de Raven un poco, en lugar de llamar y hacerse pasar por un novio furioso de Erik, decidió buscar las enfermedades venéreas más estúpidas y horrendas, avisando a todos los ligues de que Erik estaba infectado y que debían hacerse las pruebas.

En cuanto toda chica que entrase contacto con él empezó a dejarlo por absurdas razones supo cual era la causa, Charles ¿Por qué después de tres años sin hablarse no podía dejarlo en paz? Ya no se comportaba como un criminal, estaba en la universidad y trabajando a tiempo parcial, llevaba una vida tranquila ¿Acaso ahora debía vivir también como un monje? ¿Acaso su familia no estaba contenta? Pero al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser un crío cuatro años menor que él… Un crío que le hizo creer que no existía, sus padres seguro que vieron sus mensajes cuando él tenía cinco años y aún así le obligaron a no responder. Queriendo tender un puente de paz volvió a reabrir comunicación escribiendo un mensaje sencillo en la palma de su mano ** _“Mocoso, más te vale llamarme”_ **y justo debajo su número de teléfono.

Charles había estado solo en su dormitorio cuando vio el mensaje en su mano, una sensación de frío y miedo se extendió por su columna y la boca de su estómago al ver aquello pero reunió coraje y marcó el número en su móvil, respirando profundo con los ojos cerrados mientras sonaba el pitido de la línea hasta que de repente pudo escuchar su voz grave y cansada.

\- _Hola, mocoso._

- _No soy un mocoso_ – Se defendió Charles sonrojado.

\- _Voy a hacerte un pregunta y quiero una respuesta clara ¿A qué se debe ese berrinche tuyo de alejar a todas mis novias de mí?_ – Suspiró Erik tumbado boca arriba en su sofá, pasándose una mano por la cara.

\- _No sé a que te refieres_ – Respondió sincero pero sospechando que su hermana y su amigo tal vez tenían algo que ver antes de que preguntar – _¿A qué se deben los chupetones, marcas de pintalabios y arañazos en la espalda?_

- _¿Cómo?_ – Preguntó confuso el mayor frunciendo el ceño.

- _¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Estamos conectados, mis padres no querían que hablase contigo por el ojo morado con el que me levanté una mañana y con los morados por el resto del cuerpo, yo estaba preocupado por ti porque pensé que estabas en problemas y de repente tú me ignoras y ahora… ¿Tanto me odias?_ – Estaba al punto del llanto, queriendo saber si lo iban a rechazar para que su corazón se terminase de romper y así poder seguir con su vida.

\- _No digas estupideces, yo no te odio_ – Se quedó en silencio unos minutos antes de bufar y continuar – _Lo siento, a veces bebo demasiado y se me pasa ese pequeño detalle._

Enfadado Charles colgó el teléfono y lo apagó no queriendo saber más de él mientras que Erik lo había encontrado increíblemente adorable los ruidos de enfado que había hecho antes de colgar, algo en él le había hecho querer escuchar más de esos ruidos e incluso ver su cara si pudiese ser posible. A partir de aquel día Erik dejó de beber casi sin darse cuenta y todo el tiempo que normalmente usaba para intentar seducir a alguien en un bar de mala muerte lo empezó a gastar en hacer que el chico se enfadase, lo llamaba solo para escuchar su voz y enviaba mensajes con fotos de lo primero que veía para provocar una reacción escribiendo en su propio brazo cuando dejaba de responderle.

Cuando Charles cumplió los diecisiete y aún enfadado cada vez que Erik trataba de hacerlo rabiar, usó las ganas del mayor por hacerle reaccionar para sonsacarle cosas sobre su vida cotidiana como que estudiaba y cuando tenía exámenes y una hora antes de empezar y tras haber buscado sobre el tema, imitando la letra de Erik lo mejor que podía elaboró chuletas completas en sus antebrazos, provocando el mayor se metiese en problemas.

\- _Pequeño mocoso malcriado_ – Gruñó tras su último examen en el teléfono – _Es con mi futuro con lo que juegas._

- _Es tu culpa por ser un maldito insoportable y un pervertido, eso que me enviaste antes de ayer…_

\- _Si recuerdo correctamente mañana cumplirás dieciocho…_

- _El destino no me dice lo que hacer, escúchame bien, no quiero y nunca querré estar contigo_ – Gritó Charles alterado antes de apagar el teléfono, volviendo a sus estudios de ingreso a la universidad.

Erik se quedó en shock, solo había estado bromeando, la foto ni siquiera había sido indecente, solo había sido una de su torso sin camiseta con una “A” pintada en su vientre que le había enviado para preguntarle si le causaría algún problema tener eso ahí mientras él asistía a uno de los partidos de la universidad como espectador deletreando el nombre del equipo con sus cuerpos pero debía admitir que se había sentido dolido por lo que había dicho. Aún recordaba la primera vez que se habían comunicado y como se había negado a la idea de un alma gemela y sin embargo con el tiempo había visto el atractivo de tener alguien ahí, alguien con siempre estarías unido no importaba el qué ¿Se habría pasado de la raya al querer ver a Charles enfadado que finalmente había conseguido su deseo? Aunque si había sido así definitivamente le había salido el tiro por la culata ¿Cómo podría arreglar aquello?

Durante el siguiente año, no importó cuantos mensajes y llamadas hiciese Erik, ni siquiera cuanto se escribiese en el cuerpo, Charles estaba empeñado en no contestar hasta que un día, cansado de todo aquello y necesitando verlo, enfadado él mismo escribió un mensaje en su mano que estaba seguro de que lo haría reaccionar **_“Quiero verte”_** , añadiendo en seguida **_“En persona”_**.


End file.
